


Crossing the Line

by Thecastlefan101



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecastlefan101/pseuds/Thecastlefan101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans in again pressing another tender kiss to her lips. Then another and another. Each time increasing pressure. No more of this. She can't take it. With the teasing of his lips and the full on erection he's pressing into her she feels as if she's losing her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Hold my hand," she demanded reaching her hand out to him. She couldn't help but smile but she had to look annoyed when he gave her a concerning look. "So the cuffs don't cut into us."

Their hands touch, sending waves of electricity through their bodies. It was warming but daring them at the same time. Kate had to cover up the shiver that ran through her body by leaning foreword.

"We could just try and get them off. Do you have a bobby pin?"

"What is this the 1940's? These are my police cuffs you're not gonna open them with a bobby pin!"

They kept talking but neither one of them let go of the others hand. Still to entranced by the heat filling them up.

"Here let me help you down," Castle said when Beckett was trying to come down off the freezer.

"I got it Castle."

"Um have you forgotten we're joined at the hip here?" He paused and appeared that smirk. That damn smirk that both annoys her and challenges her. "I wouldn't want you to fall." That condescending voice.

"I'm a big girl Castle I can take of myself."

"Riiight and how many times have I saved your life?"

"Shut up," she said not attempting to hide her smile. She turned around to face to him to hop down off the freezer but he stood in her way. "Move Castle." She took her other hand and pushed on his chest to move him but it made him come closer.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," he spoke in that deep, sultry, bedroom voice. If she were standing her knees would've went weak. Instead her upper thighs clenched.

Her arm was still on his chest but she didn't care because she liked it there and she knows how crazy it's driving him. She jumped down from the freezer landing flush against him. Midsections touching, faces inches a part, privates touching through their jeans. It's serious now,not just teasing each other but, having one of their intimate moments where neither can move, they just get lost in the depth of each others eyes.

It's beautiful but at the same time it's mind blowing. It's amazing how cast away you can get in someone's eyes. His eyes a deep mesmerizing blue that rocks her like the tides of the ocean. Her eyes an angelic combination of green and golden brown that has him captured, stuck, frozen in time. And neither one ever wants to let go.

His eyes glanced down to her lips for a fraction of a second but she saw it. She knows what he wants and she wants it too, she really wants it. But she can't have it, not like this.

But it's getting harder to control herself especially at times like this when he's got her surrounded. Where all she can breathe is his scent, when his mouth is just inches from hers and she can't help but breathe his air. It's intoxicating. And she wants more. She craves  _more_.

Their hands are still touching but he wants to touch more of her. He wants to touch every inch of her, he yearns to learn her body. Make it his. He wants her lips to speak his name, he wants to hear her moans of pleasure, he wants to make her scream out, he wants to have her begging for him. He needs her or she'll drive him to insanity with her long legs and lashes. Her long brown brown hair, that smile that haunts him in his dreams, her laugh that's music to his ears. He wants her but right now, in this moment he just wants her to feel it. He wants her to know how in love with her he is. And he's going to show her.

"Tell me something," he says, his warm breath dancing across her lips. She tries not to show it but her sharp inhale of breath gives it away that she's in absolute bliss. "Tell me what you're feeling right now."

She bites her lip to stop herself from speaking because she was about to answer him. She was going to tell him exactly how she felt. She was going to say that he was causing her knees to go weak, that his radiating heat has her in a trance, that his lips are teasing her and she wants to shut them up. She was going to tell him that she feels desperate for him, that his close proximity was making it hard to turn away, that she's seconds away from crossing the line she drew for them three and half years ago. She was so close, she can taste it,  _and it's good_.

She removes her hand from his and looks at it in awe.  _Who's sweat was that?_  And as if he could read her mind he spoke up.

"It's both of ours."

She looked away from him, turning her head. But then she remembered her other hand on his chest. She watched herself as she slowly, teasingly, slid her hand down his chest squeezing ever so lightly. She knows she shouldn't be provoking him but its far too tempting...and...fun.

He caught her eyes again and quickly backed her up farther into the freezer so they were pressed tightly together. She can't run and he made sure of that. There was no escape this time, this time it's happening. He's determined.

He takes her hand again and this time intertwines their fingers, trapping them together. His mouth is so close to hers but not close enough. They stand their a moment, breathing each other in, getting dizzy from the love spilling from both of them.

She knows she needs to stop this but she can't. She's so close now to what she's been secretly craving since their first kiss. She can almost taste it...ah  _yes!_ It's right there. Take it! She needs to take it.

She rests her forehead on his and closes her eyes. She can't. Not like this. Not while he doesn't know that she knows.

She opens her eyes and he's staring at her again. God, she can see it. His love for her just pouring from his eyes, his lust for her growing harder against her. Then she sees it. He's leaning in closer. So much closer...

Her breath instinctively quickens and her heart is racing, pounding against her chest so hard that it just might burst out of her.

He leans in a little more and she bites her lip again in anticipation. Then he pulls back slightly. He comes closer then back scarcely then foreword more. She can feel the heat of his lips, so close to hers. At this point all thoughts are gone from her mind. She can feel him all over her body but she wants more.

He comes closer and she naturally leaned foreword too, to close the gap. But they weren't there yet. Their lips were one pucker away from touching. Such a tease.

"Castle," she whispers in that begging, pleading tone.

His free hand rests on the freezer squeezing it tightly so he doesn't touch her. And then...almost there...yes yes yes!

Ah!

The smallest and lightest of kisses they give each other. It's not enough. It had so much potential and they want to explore it.

He leans in again pressing another tender kiss to her lips. Then another and another. Each time increasing pressure. No more of this. She can't take it. With the teasing of his lips and the full on erection he's pressing into her she feels as if she's losing her mind.

This time she leans in and kisses him holding her lips to his. There's so much aching need there and she can no longer resist.

When she opens her mouth to him it lets out the raging fire in them. He picks her up and sits her down on the freezer and takes advantage of her mouth. Kissing her passionately and hungrily.

She lets out the sweetest of moans and she wants more. He's not close enough.

He brings his hand and places it on the back of her neck kissing her harder letting his desire for her take over his body. He's happy because she's allowing this to happen and she's enjoying it just as much as he is.

He deepens the kiss while letting his hands explore her body. But it prevents her from using her left hand to touch him. It frustrates her which only increases the growing intensity between them. Damn cuffs.

When he takes his fingers tips and slides them slowly up her spine she

Uncontrollably arched into him letting her head fall back, revealing her long, creamy colored neck. His for the taking.

He attacked her neck, kissing and licking it just right. And when he found that spot on the back of her ear she shrieked. He looked at her, astounded. She closed her eyes put her head down in embarrassment while hiding her blush.

He forced her to look back up at him and he kissed her again spreading warmth inside of her.

She knows they aren't supposed to be doing this, it's wrong, but it's feels so  _right_. It feels so  _good_.

"We are not doing it here Kate so please button my pants back up." He demanded breathless.

She doesn't like the sound of that because she wants him NOW. But he's right, they need to stop.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen," she retreats, tries to get some space between them.

"Don't say that. I know you felt it. What's between us and I know you felt it that night too. So don't say this shouldn't have happened."

She can't lie to him because she does feel it and she did feel it that night. In fact she dreamt about it that night.

"Castle I-"

"I know. This just gives me incentive to wait longer. Because damn it Katherine Beckett you're worth it. Every agonizing second of it. And I-" she looked up at him because she knows exactly what he was about to say. She wants to hear him say it because last time she had a bullet in her chest but now nothing was in the way. It was just them but guilt was eating at her. She couldn't let him.

"Wait. There's something you don't know."

"I have to tell you this or I just might lose my mind Kate."

"Please Castle let me say this first." He nodded in agreement. She looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed tighter. She wasn't ready to tell him but it was now or never. "I remember."

"Huh?"

She peered up at him and reiterated herself. "I remember," she said a bit more sternly. Then she saw the flash of recognition flood his eyes. He understood.

"You remember... From that day?" He asked.

"Yes."


	2. chapter 2

He stood there, in stunned disbelief. She remembered what he said to her on that unfaithful day. The day they buried their Captain, their friend. The day he thought he lost her to a bullet in her heart.

Why did she lie? What, did she not feel the same? Was she embarrassed? No she couldn't be, not after the way she was just kissing him. Not after they way she was looking at him, the way she was just touching him. He's trying to come up with so many reasons why she would lie but he's too confused.

"Why?" He whispered.

She took a deep breath. "I had just been shot Castle. I was in no position to say it back."

"You didn't have to. I didn't expect that I thought at least you would acknowledge it! Sit me down and talk to me."

"I don't know how long I was out Castle," she said taking her hand away and turning her back towards him. "But what you said to me that day rang in my ears the whole time. Your voice begging me to stay with you is what got me through. And when I woke up I was different. I wasn't the girl you...loved. I was someone in a dark place and I couldn't handle you seeing me like that."

"So what is this? Who are you now? Because you still are the woman I fell in love with. I see it in your eyes, it's in your passion, your spirit."

She shook her head at him and turned around to his face but didn't meet his eyes. "No I'm not her. Castle I-" she felt herself tearing up. "I'm not that strong woman you saw in me before. I'm in pain almost all the time. I'm scared to leave my apartment sometimes and other times I don't even want to come into work. But you, you make all those things better. And I knew I had to be myself again because I wanted you."

Two stained tears ran down her cheeks and she felt more on their way. But it wasn't until Castle took her face in both his hands and looked her right in the eyes that more fell. She could see how much love was there but she could also see pain. No doubt the pain she put there, the pain she caused. And it hurt her to know how much she hurt him.

"Kate I'm not gonna lie to you. You have changed. But not for worse, for better. You know you have a problem and that's the first step to recovery. Kate Beckett you are stronger now than you were. You were shot in the heart." He paused to let those words sink in. "And yet everyday you pick yourself up and get through the day. You're more trusting. You're being so open with me right now. This is something that makes me love you more. And if you're still not ready, if you feel you still have to find yourself then I am with you every step of the way."

She took her free hand and ran it down the sides for his face, caressing it softly. "I can't ask you to wait for me Castle," she said tears still caught in her throat.

"You don't have to because I already am and I will wait as long as it takes. Always."

"I'm sorry I lied to you Castle."

Now Castle felt bad because she wasn't the only one keeping a secret. He didn't know if she would forgive him but he hoped because he couldn't lose her, not after she just admitted that she wanted him.

"I'm sorry too Kate."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She laughed wiping away some remaining tears. "I'm the one who lied."

He looked down because he was suddenly ashamed of what he'd done but given the chance he'd do it again. "I lied too."

"About what?"

"Before Montgomery went into that hanger he sent a package to someone, someone he trusted. It contained information damaging to the person behind your mothers murder. Montgomery was trying to protect you." As he's explaining he kept his voice on a low whisper. but still getting his point across. "But the package didn't arrive until after you'd been shot. Montgomery's friend struck a deal with them. If they left you alone that package and the information inside would never see the light of day. But they made one condition, you had to back off and that's the reason you're alive Kate. Because you stopped. And in order for the deal to work someone had to make sure you weren't persuing it. That's what I lied about."

The whole time he was speaking Kate had been listening intently. Her eyes never wavering from Castle's. But then he admitted he was a part of it and she couldn't meet his eyes.

How could he do this? This could've been the break she was looking for not only for her mothers case but for her shooting as well. How could he do such a thing?

"I was just trying to keep you safe," he said when she stayed speechless.

She couldn't be angry because if the roles were reversed she would've done it to protect him because that's what partners do.

"It's okay," she finally spoke new tears making their way down her cheeks. It still hurt but it was okay. "I forgive you but it might take me some time to get over it. You know along with everything else."

"I understand. But we can get through this."

"Yeah I know. Come here." She took his hand and brought him closer and kissed him softly. "Thank you for having my back...all this time."

"Of course. I got you Kate. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't."

"Always Kate. I'm always here. And no matter what I'll always have your back. That much between us can't change."

"Thankyou Castle," she said embracing him for a hug.


End file.
